Tortured
by rippedfishnetts
Summary: A short story about a young boys revenge on a girl who tortured his sister to death.


The idea of torture has been around for a quite awhile. Torture is a well-known idea of the world. It happens in every country, to a lot of people. Torture is defined as this- "the act of inflicting excruciating pain, as punishment or revenge, as a means of getting a confession or information, or for sheer cruelty." The way I plan on using it is for all three reasoning's.

The hardest part is finally over. The fun can begin at any time I choose. After weeks of planning, I can actually say I did it. The TV flickers in front of me. I'm staring directly at it but in no way will my mind allow me to focus on it. Parents are leaving anytime now. I'll be left alone for 5 days with her. The fifth day I have all planned out. The other four just vague thoughts of what I can do. My dad is standing at the door waiting for my mom, he is speaking to her but I cannot understand what he is saying. Mom appears out of the kitchen with her purse and the last suitcase they have not packed yet. Mom smiles at me and speaks; once again her words are blank.

"Alright mom, I love you, be safe on your trip." I smile at her; she waves one last time before heading out the door. Dad starts to speak; I am able to understand what he says.

"Alright Spencer, if you have any wild parties, make sure to clean them up!" He laughs loudly then walks out the door, shutting the door behind him. Was that a goodbye or did he just walk out the door? What does it matter is a better question. The clock begins now. I stand up and watch out the window as the car goes down the dirt road, leading a cloud of dust. All my efforts begin now.

I walk through the house to the back door. I stop for a second to make sure everything I need is where it should be. I look behind me into the empty kitchen. I need the knives. I grab them quickly and practically run back to the back door. My heart is racing. I feel like a kid running down to the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. Finally going to see what I got, and play with it too. I walk out the door into the cool mountain breeze, and then start for the back of the yard. The backyard that is cleared goes back about 2 acres, behind that is over 120 acres of forest that leads to a mountain. I notice myself quicken in pace as I approach the bales of hail stacked on top of each other at the very end of the yard. They get closer and closer until finally they are right in front of me. I pick them up and move them over to the side a bit, uncovering the black mat. I nearly rip it off the ground as I pull it away from where it lay. One huge wooden door with a padlock on it is reveled. I take the key out of my pocket and jam it into the lock. The lock falls to the ground as I pull the door open. The only light that appears is the sunlight beaming from the opening. I climb down the ladder attached to the side of the opening. It goes down about 8 feet before I finally come to the ground. I grab the old lantern sitting next to the bottom of the ladder and turn it on. The room lights up. An old cellar, about 10x10 feet long and the ceiling is about 8 feet high. Concrete floor, wooden walls, and a shelf on the back wall with emergency supplies. Not the reason I've come. In the middle of the room, tied up, there she is. She should still be asleep; I suspect she is because I can only hear her faint breathing. I step on the ladder and grab the cellars door and pull it down. I've waited for this moment for a very long time. Finally, Just finally, my dreams have come true.

I kneel beside her and turn her on her side. Her hands are tied behind her back, her legs are tired together up and down her legs, and duct tape covers her mouth. I take a moment and observe her beauty and peacefulness. This is the last time she will ever be either of those. I stand up and grab a bottle of water off the shelf, open it, and take a drink. Its time. I stand over her and pour the water onto her face and body. Her eyes slowly open then get really big. She starts to squirm around while muffled screams come from the tape over her mouth. I smile widely down at her. I think it toke her a moment to actually notice me standing over her. Her eyes are wide and in shock. She turns her face away from me and continues to try to break loose from the rope. I grab a knife out of my pocket from earlier and kneel down besides her.

"Hey Christina! What's up?" I say loudly and hold the knife inches from her face. Tears are now flowing from her eyes. "Oh no! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" I say trying to sound concerned. I take the knife and dig it into the side of her cheek. Blood starts to trickle from the cut and her blood and tears mix. She closes her eyes and her muffled screams get louder as she starts to violently shake as an attempt to break free. "Quit squirming you stupid little whore, or I'll cut you like the Black Dahlia." I say taking the blade out of her face and setting it beside me. She opens her eyes and stops moving, well except for her shaking. Her once green eyes are now red from crying and blood. Sorrow builds inside of me for a split second, then disappears. I mentally prepared myself to block out all emotions for her. She was going to pay for what she deserved. I stand up and looked down at her, it feels good to be in control. Her eyes look like they are filled with misery, little does she know we have merely just began.

Stepping over her, I grab a bag off the shelf and pour its contents onto the floor in front of me. Tape, drill, nails, another bag, rubbing alcohol, a bottle of pills, cheese grader, lighters, scissors, and a couple towels are laid out on the floor now. Loud muffles come form her again and she is violently shaking, trying to break the rope and tape on her legs and arms.

"Goddamn it Christina! I told you to quit that!" I yell and pick up the knife I used to cut her cheek. I jump on top of her and slam the side of her head into the concrete with one hand and put the blade of the knife at the bottom of her ear. I can feel the adrenalin pumping in my veins. My heartbeat and breathing quicken. "You do know who the Black Dahlia was right?" I smirk and press the blade harder into her skin. "She was Hollywood no name back in the 40's. They found her cut in half in an open field. Her face cut into a smile from her mouth to her ears. They never found who did it." I dig the knife deep into her skin and move it towards her mouth pushing deeper and deeper. Blood is flowing from the wound. I finally reach of the tape and split through it to the corner of her mouth. She is trying hard to break free, I can feel her thrashing under me. I take the knife out of her face and stand back up. Hurting her isn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. Her tears are flowing just as much as the blood is. I give her a hard kick to the ribs. I hear a crack as I do. "Quit your damn crying. You're here for a reason. There's a reason I'm doing this. You're not some innocent little girl, Christina, you're a cold blooded killer." I lean over and hiss the last words into her face. Standing up straight, I toss the bloody knife over into the pile of torture devices. "Christina." Our eyes meet. "I'm going to kill you." The look on her face is priceless. Full of terror and hopelessness and pain. I chuckle a little to myself.

Sitting next to her, I peel the tape off her mouth. She moves her lips slightly then looks at me. She starts screaming very loudly.

"Help me! Somebody help me! Please somebody hel—" I smack her across her face.

"Shut up. Screaming is hopeless. I'm the only person within a 5 mile radius." I hiss and slap her again. She whimpers and the tears start again. I wiped most of the blood off her face with a towel and I gently dab the tears away with the same one. "Poor girl." I say sarcastically. She moves her head away from me.

"W-w-ho are you…Why are y-y-ou doing t-t-his?" She stutters between her sniffles. I want to kick her again, but I control that urge.

"Who am I? Well we went to school together, Christina. My name is Spencer Reines. You and I never talked I guess, I'm a year ahead of you, but you did talk to my sister. Kyleen Reines…" I stop. I have to control my own tears. They some dissolve and I continue. "The girl who committed suicide about a year ago. You remember her don't you? You two were both classmates…" I reach into my back pocket and pull out a slightly crumpled picture. I stare into it and sigh. "She was very beautiful, But an odd child. People were very rude to her and picked on her nonstop." The anger rising inside me is becoming unbearable. "You were one of the main people to pick on her! You told her she was ugly, and worthless, and should just go kill herself already! Well I'm hope you're happy! Because she did! And I'm the person who found her dead body! Do you know what that did to me! Every time I close my eyes, I see her pale body lying beside her suicide note! I see the foam settling on the floor coming out of her mouth! I see empty pill bottles just out of reach of her lifeless hands! And it's all because of you! You!" I reach over and grab the drill out of the pile of torture devices. "And now your going to pay for every last word you ever said to her…"

"I didn't know she was going to kill herself! I didn't know what I was doing! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop this and let me go…" She screams with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Your only sorry because of what I'm doing…." I say bitterly and turn the drill on. The sharp nail all ready and turning quickly. I turn her over on her side and moves down to her feet. Her screams and cries are distance. I mean, I can hear them, but they sound really far away. It only makes all of this easier. I dig the drill into the bottom of her foot, holding her ankles down with my other hand. I push it deeper and deeper in. Her screams still just so distant. Blood is flowing down from the new hole that I'm making. I hear a cracking noise and her screams sound louder. I think I got it through the bone. I press harder until I hear a slight popping noise. I smile. More blood flows. I turn off the drill and pull it back and the nail remains. It went in through the bottom, and now is sticking out the top of her foot. Her whines, screams, pleads, everything is quiet. I look over and see the tears, and see her mouth moving and open. But I no longer hear anything. Nothing. I turn the drill on and not a sound. I start laughing. I can hear that. This is awesome. I grab another nail and place it in to the drill, starting it again. Driving it into her other foot, I can only hear the sound of my laughter.

Most of the blood has dried by now. There are still small pools of it by her head and feet. Christina has passed out from the pain by now. I'll let her sleep for a while. I wonder if her parents are looking for her by now. If the cops have been notified about her disappearance. She's been down here since yesterday morning. I had to stalk her for about two weeks to find out her daily commute. She goes for a jog before work everyday. Lucky for me she goes on the old bike path no body uses anymore. I just hid behind a tree and waited, Not very hard. She came jogging past me with her headphones blaring. I grabbed her from behind and drove the needle into her arm, using the other hand to cover her mouth. She put up a fairly good fight for about 10 seconds before she went limp. Dragged her to my car parked nearby and drove off. Pretty simple. Put her in the old cellar when my parents weren't home and tied her up down there. I still have 4 days after today to play until I kill her. Her grave is already dug deep in the forest.

Christina's eyes slowly open about 5 hours after she had fallen asleep. I've been in and out of the cellar since then. I have untied her and put her on a chain on the wall. The collar is snug around her neck, and I have made sure that it is impossible for her to break the links connecting her to the wall. The links are only about 1 foot long; she won't be going anywhere. I smile as she regains consciousness.

"Hey sleepy head. Like your new chain? You can move your arms and legs at least." I grab the shiny new cheese grader off the floor. "At least for now, I mean." I smirk at her. I bought this cheese grader just for her. This was one of the few things I have been actually planning to do.

"Oh no, please don't, please, please don't!" She squeals as if I'm already cutting her with it.

"Alright Chris, as you can probably tell by now, I am going to cut you with this, but where I do, depends on you." I set it down it front of her, just out of her reach. "Either your knees, your back, or your arms. Which one is it?" I ask her casually. She starts screaming. Annoyed, I put tape over her mouth. She hits me in my throat as I do. Stunned, I fall back and start coughing up blood. It feels like I can't breath for a second and pain overwhelms me. As I gain my composer, anger builds like a madman inside me. "Alright you little bitch!" I cough up blood into my hand. She hits hard. "I'm going to shred all three!" I scream at her and grab more tape. Her face is horrified as I tape her hands behind her back and tape her legs together, leaving a space in her knees. I sit on her feet and press my feet into her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. I take the grader and starts rubbing it against her left knee as hard as I can. The sharp blades start cutting her instantly and blood starts dripping from her knee. I saw harder and faster, feeling the skin just start to shred away. More and more blood drips down forming a pool. Her screams are very loud and she is struggling to move her legs, but cant. I push harder and harder into her with it until blood is flowing from the site. I stop and marvel at my doing. She is cringing and crying and twitching. I look at the grader, now covered in blood and skin. I stand up and look down on my prey, quivering and crying. Nothing is better than the feeling of revenge.

I look around me at the bloodstains. The bloody towels, the dahlia cut on her face, her shredded knee, and the nails in her feet. Pools of blood in the once clean cellar. Her once pretty face now mangled and bloody. This girl tortured my sister in high school to the point of suicide. In return, I'm torturing her to death. I kidnapped her, tied her up, and placed her in a cellar behind my house. I live in the middle of a valley. Miles upon miles of forest surround it. She will never be found once I bury her. Well, when I burn what's left of her. This is only the beginning to what I have come up with. Her blood crusted face turns it's eyes toward me. She stares at me along time before speaking.

"If this is what you're going to do, then just kill me already. Please just do it." She whispers bitterly staring into my eyes. I sit next to her, never breaking eye contact.

"How much did Kylean beg you to stop? How much did she wish you would just kill her already? Do you know Christina? Hmm? It's your fault she's dead. And it will be your fault when you die." Standing up, I turn around and grab the light, and then I start up the ladder of the cellar. I put the lantern on the grass above and pull myself onto the ground. The cellar is dark once again, except from what little light comes from the opening. I look down into it and sigh.

"Christina." I grab the cellar door. "This is no one's fault but your own." The cellar door slams shut with a thud. As I walk back to the house, I can faintly hear her screams from down under. Christina will die in 4 days. Until then, she will know nothing, but the feeling of pain, and torture.


End file.
